Users today rely heavily on the Internet to search for information. Popular search engines such as Microsoft's Bing™ search engine and Google®'s search engine compete against one another to deliver more accurate searches to the users. Search services may be available to the users as part of a web portal (e.g., Microsoft MSN®, Yahoo®) or simply as a search interface (e.g., Google®). Generally, the search engine may rely on web crawlers or spiders to crawl websites for keywords or information that it deems relevant. The information extracted by the web crawlers may be added into an index database so that it can be queried and quickly found. Accurate searches are important to the users and correspondingly the advertisers and/or content providers. The accuracy of the searches may be based on the keywords selected by the users and how effective the search engines are in building and querying the index database. The current methods also use inferential technologies to enhance the results but still lack accuracies. When a search is perceived by a user as accurate, the user is more likely to continue using the same search engine for subsequent searches. This search method may be acceptable to the users for impulse or immediate needs. However, this method is becoming archaic and flawed, and it is especially flawed for obtaining information on an ongoing basis.